criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fight for the Rights
Fight for the Rights is a case featured in Criminal Case as the nineteenth case of the game. It is the nineteenth case of Rosenoque and also the sixth case in Howling Valley. Plot Following Luke Fox's volunteered assistance and Chief Ernest's orders to keep an eye on him as they headed to the furries' protest HQ, they soon found the slaughtered body of animalistic protester Jarred Adams. They first suspected animalistic businessman Jack Warner after it was discovered that the victim had stolen several pieces of jewelry from him and newspaper owner Gorden Loochester who, as usual, seemed to take this new murder as a new story to write. The player also added Major’s brother-in-law, animalistic student Samuel Lupo, to the suspect list as Jarred always treated him like he was too young for everything, angering him. Later, Leigh learned that the victim was usually seen walking around in the park. There, they found clues that added animalistic young woman Jenny Starr who had sent a death threat to the victim and Summer’s father Ezekiel Murphy who wanted to stay as far as possible from the fighting although Jarred was calling him a weak man. Afterwards, Major told Leigh and the player that Gorden was being attacked at the park by a group of angry furries. The detectives then found enough evidence to arrest Jack for the murder. Upon arrest, Jack explained that Jarred shouldn’t have tried to look into the past as it would have revealed that Warner had been arrested for selling illegal substances in the past. After he was asked of its importance, Jack admitted that he was the new gang leader and that nobody could bring him down from selling it into the whole city. Jack then started to act strangely and saying nonsense. At the trial, Jack wasn’t acting normally and then he suddenly collapsed. Later it was then revealed he had died from a dart of the substance in the neck. After the trial, Major came to ask the player about helping Summer reunite with her father. However, Summer didn’t seem to want at first as Major wouldn’t give her a reason to. Afterwards, Major decided to go see if he could find a flower to give to Summer at the park for her to know he would be with her. At the park, the player found a bush of roses but Major didn't want to just give her an ordinary rose. So he went to ask his best friend, a inventor named Olivier Hunt if he could make it more beautiful. After a little while, Olivier came back with a shiny golden rose that made Summer accept to go see her father. When they reunited, Summer hugged her dad and accidentally said that her boyfriend made her come. Ezekiel didn’t hesitate to bear hug Major and the player to have made him realize that he shouldn’t hide from his daughter anymore. Meanwhile, Leigh asked the player to come with her to Luke to see if he knew something about where the missing furries were. When interrogated, Luke admitted that he had heard people talk about it at the HQ, but couldn’t remember where they were saying. There, we found a recording that, when analyzed by Jordan Brown, revealed that the missing furries were being taken to a town on the outskirts of the district for unknown reasons. For his help with the gang leaders and for the laboratory, the team decided to plead to Judge Brighton to free Luke Fox who told us that he would meet the team at the town. He gave us the road to the town and then went on his way. Summary Victim *'Jarred Adams' (Found slaughtered inside the furries' protest HQ) Murder Weapon *'Broken Knife' Killer *'Jack Warner' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect reads Shakespeare *The suspect suffers from headaches Appearance *The suspect has a red dust stain *The suspect has fur Profile *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect reads Shakespeare *The suspect suffers from headaches Appearance *The suspect has fur Profile *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect reads Shakespeare *The suspect suffers from headaches Appearance *The suspect has a red dust stain Profile *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect reads Shakespeare *The suspect suffers from headaches Appearance *The suspect has fur Profile *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect reads Shakespeare Appearance *The suspect has a red dust stain *The suspect has fur Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer reads Shakespeare. *The killer suffers from headaches. *The killer has fur. *The killer has a red dust stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Furries' HQ. (Clues: Victim's Body, Briefcase, Key) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Folder; New Suspect: Jack Warner) *Talk to Jack Warner about the victim's death. *Examine Key. (Result: Owner's Name; New Crime Scene: Victim's Apartment) *Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clues: Locket, Torn Paper, Victim's Phone) *Examine Locket's Photo. (Result: Samuel Lupo Identified; New Suspect: Samuel Lupo) *Talk to Samuel Lupo why his locket was in the victim's apartment. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Furries' Protest Article; New Suspect: Gorden Loochester) *Talk to Gorden Loochester about the furries' protest movement he wrote about. *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Threatening Text) *Analyze Threatening Text. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Shakespeare) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Broken Knife; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Howling Park. (Clues: Bloody Book, Photo, Wallet) *Examine Photo. (Result: Message Found; New Suspect: Jenny Star) *Talk to Jenny Starr about how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Jenny reads Shakespeare) *Examine Wallet. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Ezekiel Murphy) *Interrogate Ezekiel Murphy about reappearing after 15 years. (Attribute: Ezekiel drinks coffee) *Examine Bloody Book. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from headaches; New Crime Scene: Victim's Bed) *Investigate Victim's Bed. (Clues: Basket of Dishes, Empty Jewelry Box) *Examine Empty Jewelry Box. (Result: Serial Number Found) *Analyze Serial Number. (12:00:00) *Talk to Jack Warner about the victim stealing his jewelry. (Attribute: Jack drinks coffee, reads Shakespeare and suffers from headaches) *Examine Basket of Dishes. (Result: Camera) *Talk to Samuel Lupo about how the victim mistreated him. (Attribute: Samuel drinks coffee, reads Shakespeare and suffers from headaches) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Gorden Loochester about why he was attacked by the furries. (Attribute: Gorden drinks coffee, reads Shakespeare and suffers from headaches) *Investigate Protest Table. (Clues: Notepad, Broken Sign) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Threat to Victim) *Analyze Threatening Sign. (09:00:00) *Talk to Jenny Starr about the threat she sent to the victim. (Attribute: Jenny drinks coffee and suffers from headaches) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Ezekiel's Message) *Talk to Ezekiel Murphy about his intentions to stay away. (Attribute: Ezekiel reads Shakespeare) *Investigate Howling Lake. (Clues: Trash Can, Bloody Glove) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Broken Hilt) *Analyze Broken Hilt. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has fur) *Examine Bloody Glove. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a red dust stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to In the Face of Danger (6/7). (No stars) In the Face of Danger (6/7) *Talk to Summer Murphy about reuniting with her father. *Investigate Howling Park. (Clue: Rose Bushes) *Examine Rose Bushes. (Result: Pink Rose) *Talk to Olivier Hunt if he can help Major with making the rose. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clue: Welder's Tools) *Examine Welder's Tools. (Result: Olivier's Name) *Analyze Welder's Tools. (03:00:00) *Take the golden rose to Summer Murphy to assure her she won't be alone. *Go visit Ezekiel Murphy with Summer and Major. (Reward: Furry's Jacket) *Talk to Luke Fox concerning the missing furries. *Investigate Furries' HQ. (Clue: Pile of Signs) *Examine Pile of Signs. (Result: Locked Recorder) *Examine Locked Recorder. (Result: Recorder Unlocked) *Analyze Recorder. (06:00:00) *Talk to Luke Fox again if he knows about the town and where it is. *Plead to Judge Denise Brighton about Luke's discharge from prison. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Howling Valley